Hitherto, there is a bulb-type lamp which can be substituted for a bulb using a filament and in which an LED as a semiconductor light-emitting element is used as a light source. The bulb-type lamp as stated above includes a board on which the LED element is mounted to form the light source, and a globe is attached to cover the board. In the bulb-type lamp as stated above, in order to relax the uncomfortable feeling caused by a difference between the light-emitting positions of the LED element and the filament bulb, an optical system is sometimes provided inside or outside the globe.